


The Miracle Robot

by Laytonerd



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laytonerd/pseuds/Laytonerd
Summary: After the fateful day took everything away from him, the kind but lonely Professor Hershel Layton creates what everyone else thought as impossible: a female robot that looks completely human in every manner possible. However, despite of this, she is unable to feel emotions because she has no heart. As time passes by, Layton dedicates all of his time and capabilities on creating her a heart, while on the same time trying to forgive himself from his past mistake.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Miracle Robot

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow lately I'm going back into Vocaloid music, an old interest of mine back in junior high school. Then, an inspiration struck me as I listened to "ココロ" (Kokoro) by Toraboruta-P.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : the Professor Layton series and its characters is a property of Level-5. Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha Corporation. This fic was written merely for amusement and I take no profit from this.

A middle-aged man in white coat worked with his latest project inside a hidden laboratory on the outskirts of London. Around him was assortments of screens and machines beeping time to time, giving the room an eerie greenish glow. Some papers containing complicated notes were messily scattered on the floor as he was... well, not keen on keeping his workspace tidy despite he knew exactly how ungentlemanly it was.

On the side of the room was his masterpiece. It was a realistic female robot, she looks like a slim girl around fifteen years old, standing inside her capsule with several colourful cables attached onto her. Her eyes were closed as she was sleeping. She wore a white dress and white gloves, her synthetic hair supporting a long ponytail with a red ribbon adorning it. Anyone would mistaken her for an actual human if it not for the two small glowing lamps on her chest.

When he decided everything was ready, the scientist began typing several commands on the keyboard. With all of sudden, the screen flashed so bright the scientist shielded his eyes with his hand, the machines beeping as they signalling the start of a miracle.

  


_Executing operating system…_

_Checking processor status... OK!_

_Checking memory storage status... OK!_

  


The scientist removed his hands as the screen's brightness decreased, time seemed to slow down as he read every line of information slowly appearing on the screen. He could not let this to fail. Since he lost everything on that day, he had invested all of his time and capabilities for _her._ If any errors happened....

  


_All checks complete!_

_Launching GoldenApple.…_

_GoldenApple successfully executed_

  


A small, tired smile carved on his lips as the beeping of the machines slowly died out. He left the screen and walked to his creation, who slowly opened her eyes. The lamp on her wide eyes glowed with a too familiar shade of brown, a feeling of melancholy struck him hard as his gaze met with hers. _My, I'm still surprised she did look exactly the same with Flora._

He cleared his throat and keeping his face straight as the capsule opened, “Hello there, my dear. May I ask for your name?”

Her voice was high-pitched and sweet, though it still had the characteristic robotic undertones. “My name is GoldenApple, Sir.”

“What a nice name,” he smiled. “However, that was the name for your main program. Would you mind if I call you Flora instead?”

“Not at all, Sir,” she unplugged the cables on herself and walked out from her capsule.

Perfect. Her systems could update and store new information without lag problems. “Do you know who am I?”

She looked at his face for few moments. “You are Professor Hershel Layton, my creator and an engineering professor at Gressenheller University.”

“Correct,” Layton extended his hand. “However, please refer to me just as Professor.”

Layton could felt her waterproof synthetic skin brushed against his own skin as she reached his hand. The android shook his hand, though her arm movement felt a bit stiff than he expected.

“Flora my dear, how do you feel?”

“All of my systems are working properly, Professor,” she stated with matter-of-fact manner. “No bugs nor viruses detected.”

“No, I mean... can you feel something _outside_ of your basic functioning?” his smile was faltering. He knew what kind of answer would came from her, but he thought it was worth a try.

Flora put her hand on her chin and looked at him with a vacant look as she tried to process his question. She then tilted her head on the side, “I’m afraid I don’t understand your question, Professor.”

"What could make you happy?"

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question, Professor.”

Layton was about to ask again, but closed his mouth when he decided against it. Flora, to his dismay, noticed.

“Is there something wrong, Professor?”

“Ah, it's nothing my dear,” he sighed, disappointed with himself. _Why did I even asked that? She wouldn't understand as she didn’t have that installed yet_. _Am I that desperate to talk with her again?_ He bit his lower lip.

Other people around the world might seen Flora as a miracle because of how realistic she looked compared to other robots at the time. However, in reality, she was not quite different since she was still a heartless machine. She was incapable to comprehend any sorts of emotions. Layton knew he would run into this problem and thus, since the time he started building Flora, had planned to make her a "Heart".

The "Heart" in question was an intricate program, unlike anything he had ever made before. In his theory, the program could allow Flora to experience various human emotions, such as happiness and sadness. He knew it might sounded preposterous and nigh-impossible especially for a lone scientist, more than likely to be remain unfinished when his time had come. However, he did not care, even if thousand pairs of eyes cast him doubtful looks that said he had gone out of his mind. For him, it was his first and only chance to give Flora her second chance to live, while also forgiving himself of his past mistake.

Besides, no matter what, every puzzle has an answer.

He turned to the clock on the wall. “My, it appeared it’s quite late. Let’s going home together, shall we?”

She stared at him for a moment before replying, "Yes, Professor."


End file.
